


Nostalgia

by sdk



Series: 9th Anniversary Fic Bites [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nostalgia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written for Ragdoll as part of my 9th Anniversary Drabbles/Ficlets

"Hogwarts hasn't changed at all, has it? From when we were in school," Tonks said as she and Bill walked along the bank of the Great Lake. The Squid shot up one lazy tentacle through the surface, its black skin gleaming in the afternoon sun. Tonks waved back with a grin, promptly tripped over a rock, and nearly went careening into the water. If it weren't for Bill's strong grip and quick reflexes, she would have. 

"Neither have you." Bill chuckled and Tonks playfully shoved him once she regained her balance. 

"Hey."

"Remember the first time we met? You tripped and almost took me down with you. Right over there. Back when you were an ickle little firstie."

"Couldn't help myself. Falling for a handsome bloke like you. Really, it was your fault. Still is."

Bill's smile grew soft and he pulled her close, tipping her chin up with a soft cup of his hands. "I'll always catch you, you know."

"You better," Tonks whispered. With the soft brush of his lips, her heart fluttered as if it were their first kiss all over again.


End file.
